Blanket
by kentangoreng
Summary: You don't need that-fuckin-blanket again, i will be your blanket. NielHoon [Daniel. K x Jihoon. P] read author note babe:))


Blanket

 _"You don't need that-fuckin-blanket again, i will be your blanket."_

Wanna One fict. NielHoon [Daniel. K x Jihoon. P] Romance Fluff Yaoi.

xxx

.

.

.

 ** _Blanket (n);_**

 ** _Make you feel warm and protected._**

 ** _Daniel Kang (n);_**

 ** _A person that make Jihoon feel warm and protected._**

.

.

.

Malam temaram yang seharusnya indah malah berubah menjadi malam yang mencekam. Langit abu berubah menjadi hitam dan bulir-bulir air mulai berjatuhan mengenai tanah. Jarang sekali datang hujan lebat saat musim panas seperti sekarang.

Hawa dingin diluar membuat tubuh mungil itu meringkuk diatas ranjang hangatnya. Tak cukup hangat karena tidak ada yang menutupi tubuhnya;selimutnya sengaja dilipat karena beberapa jam yang lalu ruangan itu terlalu panas. Dan ia menyesal menyimpan benda paling nyaman itu di lemari Jinyoung, yang notabene berada di ujung ruangan. Jauh keberadaannya dari kamarnya.

Jihoon terlalu malas untuk itu, sungguh.

Namun tubuhnya bereaksi lain. Bergetar saat merasakan betapa lembabnya dinding yang menyatu dengan ranjangnya.

Ia mencoba menahannya dengan mengusap jemari kaki mungilnya yang kaku, semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada lututnya. Bahunya semakin bergetar kala semilir angin menerpanya, bibirnya menggigil dan hidungnya memerah.

Ia masih berusaha mencoba; atau mungkin sekarang ia sudah menyerah.

Perlahan kelopak mata indahnya terbuka, memandang lurus kearah ranjang teman satu kamarnya; Ha Sungwoon yang kini terlelap dibawah selimut bulunya yang terkenal paling hangat. Tampak begitu nikmat dan lelap; Jihoon iri dengan hyungnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang, kakinya yang bergetar diturunkan dan mulai melangkah keluar kamar.

Pintu ditutupnya perlahan, takut _hyung_ nya yang tengah tidur terbangun karenanya. Kedua matanya menyipit karena lampu ruang tengah sama sekali belum dimatikan, menyilaukan matanya yang mengantuk.

 _Siapa yang belum tidur?_

Ia mengusap matanya, berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya. Masih menerka-nerka siapa yang terjaga di tengah malam yang dingin ini?

"Daniel _hyung_?" suara seraknya membuat yang dipanggil menoleh kearahnya lalu tersenyum.

"Belum tidur?" Jihoon hanya menggeleng dan menggumamkan kata 'dingin'. Daniel; yang kini duduk di sofa menyuruhnya untuk bergabung disampingnya.

Namun bukannya duduk disamping pemuda tinggi itu, Jihoon malah duduk diatas paha berisi milik Daniel. Ia melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Daniel dan memeluk lehernya erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher hyungnya. Aroma menenangkan yang menguar membuat hidung Jihoon yang tersumbat menjadi lancar.

 _"Aigoo_ … manja sekali Jihoonie ku~" Daniel terkikik geli saat merasakan hembusan nafas Jihoon yang menerpa kulit pucatnya.

"Dingin hyung…"

Tangan besarnya mengusap helaian madu lembut milik Jihoon, menekannya semakin dalam. Dan sebelah tangannya lagi mengusap pelan punggung Jihoon yang tertutupi piyama longgar; pemberian dirinya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

" _Hyung_ kenapa tidak tidur?" Jihoon bergumam menggelikan di leher Sang Center.

"Aku baru pulang dari studio bersama Jisung _hyung_." kini kedua tanganya berpindah memeluk pinggang Jihoon dan membawanya semakin dekat, mempersempit jarak yang ada hingga mereka bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka yang bepacu kuat.

"Semalam ini?" nadanya terdengar khawatir, telinga Daniel terlalu sensitif dengan nada sendu itu.

"Kami membicarakan jadwal kita selama seminggu dengan manager, kau khawatir?" Daniel menempatkan dagunya diatas ubun-ubun Jihoon, merelaksasikan dirinya dalam setiap kelembutan dalam diri Jihoon yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang; kelembutannya seperti bayi yang masih dalam gendongan ibunya.

" _Um… ani_ , hanya heran." pipi Jihoon bersemu merah, ia terlalu munafik mengakui dirinya begitu khawatir mendengar kekasihnya pulang selarut ini.

"Aku tahu kau bohong." Daniel tertawa kecil, pelipis Jihoon dikecupnya berkali-kali.

Sedangkan Jihoon hanya mengerang malu dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Daniel yang menghadapi kekasihnya yang manja hanya terkekeh geli, Jihoon manis sekali kalau sudah begini.

"Uh, _hyung_?"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Ambilkan aku selimut. Aku kedinginan."

"Kau tidak butuh selimut, sayang."

Jihoon menggernyit bingung, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap iris kelam Daniel yang memikatnya. Matanya sekaan bertanya apa-maksudmu-hyung-tampanku-?

"Huh?" kepalanya dimiringkan, tanda ia tak mengerti ucapan Daniel tadi. Yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir ranum itu kilat.

"Kau tidak perlu selimutmu lagi, aku bisa jadi selimutmu."

Tepat setelah Daniel selesai mengucapkannya, kedua bibir mereka bersatu dalam sebuah pangutan halus tanpa tuntutan. Sekujur tubuh kaku Jihoon mulai melemas, ia mendapatkan kembali suhu tubuh normalnya. Kehangatan sebuah ciuman yang Daniel berikan sungguh dahsyat, tubuhnya menghangat seketika.

Terlebih ketika Daniel bergerak semakin dalam, memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam pangutannya. Tanpa sadar Jihoon menarik rambut bawah Daniel, memberitahunya bahwa ia begitu menikmati pangutan mereka. Kedua matanya terpejam dan pipinya memerah kentara.

Dan saat Jihoon mengisyaratkan paru-parunya mulai kehilangan oksigen, Daniel melepasnya tidak rela. Namun melihat kekasih mungilnya yang mengais oksigen itu adalah kepuasannya tersendiri. Entah, begitu manis di pandangan Daniel.

"Tidurlah, besok kita ada jadwal." ia mengecup dahi Jihoon lama, dalam.

Jihoon mengangguk, "Mau tidur disini. Hangat."

Daniel kembali tertawa renyah, lalu mengecupi seluruh wajah manis Jihoon, _"Arra…_ Selamat malam, putri tidur." terakhir ia mengecup sekali lagi bibir ranum itu.

Jihoon tersenyum manis, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Daniel dan lantas tertidur saat kekasihnya mengelus pelan punggungnya. Bagai nyanyian nina bobo, ia langsung tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Mimpi indah bersama lelaki yang kini merengkuhnya erat.

Sang kekasih yang mengetahui lelaki mungilnya terlelap segera membawanya menuju kamar. Menggendongnya bak koala secara perlahan agar tak membangunkannya dari mimpi, meletakkannya hati-hati seakan Jihoon adalah boneka porselen yang akan lecet sewaktu-waktu.

Ia memasangkan selimut yang ia selalu simpan diatas lemari kamar Jihoon; sang pemilik kamar tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu. Menjaga agar kekasihnya tidak lagi kedinginan.

Daniel kembali mengecup dahi Jihoon dan berbisik, "Mimpikan aku, putri tidur."

끝

a/n;

Annyeooooooooooooooonggggggggg...

Aku mau nyampein beberapa hal nih guys...

1)Huhu, Jihoonie makin manis sekarang:') tapi Denyel makin bangsul:'))

2)Aku mau tanya, menurut kalian gimana sih akun ini?

3)Aku sebenernya ingin ngadain qa, tapi takut gaada yang mau nanya hehe

4)Terima kasih buat semua orang yang udah nge fav dan review di akun ini, aku ga bisa sebutin nama karena aku ga inget semuanya ㅠㅠ

5)Aku ingin minta saran supaya ff aku makin berwarna dungz 'ㅅ'

6)Mungkin kalian mau request dibikinin ff apa, aku bisa tampung req kalian:))

7)AKU CINTA DENYEL GUDBAY

Mind To Review?


End file.
